1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for energy display, and more particularly to an apparatus for energy display and a method thereof configured to compare energy consuming propensity of a user with that of another user having a similar living environment, thereby promoting a more active energy conservation and rational energy consumption.
2. Background
Recently, various attempts have been waged to reduce energy consumption by more effectively using energy resources. In relation thereto, and as a non-limiting example, a smart grid has surfaced.
The smart grid, in association with information and digital technologies, is a next generation power grid and a key element of a comprehensive strategy to increase energy reliability and efficiency, reduce energy costs, and lower greenhouse gas emissions. Smart grid technologies provide the ability to capture real-time or near-real-time end-use data and enabled two-way communication.
Along with the smart grid, a smart meter is an energy meter coupled with a communication function that also enables to capture real-time or near-real-time end-use data and enabled two-way communication. In other words, the smart meter is a type of advanced meter that identifies consumption in more detail than a conventional meter. The smart meter may then communicate that information via some network back to the local utility for monitoring and billing purposes (tele-metering).
As a result, remote metering is enabled to accurately measure energy consumption, avoiding the need to employ a fleet of meter readers to take meter readings.
In a smart grid society, residential, commercial and industrial establishments are typically provided with smart meters and IHDs (In Home Displays) for measuring consumption of commodities, including electricity, gas and water, through which many variety of energy use equipment can be controlled and monitored, and lots of energy-related information can be also offered.
Meantime, even in a smart grid society, efforts by each energy consumer to actively control and rationally consume the energy must be waged after all for rational energy conservation and consumption. To this end, there is a need for each user to precisely know and objectively evaluate own energy consuming propensity.